


Nothing but a void

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Summary: What if the Bugsters won?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Nothing but a void

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line in Death Note: The Musical. Shouma Kai (Parad) played Light this year and this line really stuck in my head, thus this story.

Parad didn’t follow the others after the victory. He felt hollow, and not at all excited. Let them have their celebration. He walked the other direction, his mind unfocused. 

“Parad.” A phantom voice said his name softly.

“Shut up! Go away! I don’t need you!” The Bugster grabbed his head with a yell. He stopped walking and opened his eyes, finding himself in front of a ruined building. 

A crumbling sign said Se to U ver sp tal.

Parad stumbled back, almost falling. “No. Nononono!” He didn’t want to be here. Not this place. The scene of both his biggest triumph and worst sin.

He finally teleported inside, walking through the decaying halls. Why did he feel such loss? This was where the real victory had happened, where the Bugsters had conquered the humans at last. He should feel proud, but instead all he felt was empty.

He paused in front of the open elevator leading to CR. It was rusted, and a set of crumbling bones lay inside. Parad averted his eyes and refused to acknowledge the memories. He teleported through, up the rusting staircase, into the main room.

Dust covered everything, the table and knocked over chairs. But it didn’t mask the bloodstains, brown and aged that covered the floor. Didn’t mask the crumbling bones either. He caught a glimpse of blue fabric blowing in the breeze from the shattered windows and flinched.

“No. I refuse. I won’t remember. _**I won’t remember!**_ ” He turned away, seating himself in an alcove.

He scowled as he saw the game cabinet, the screen cracked with age. Why hadn’t she just joined them? The memory of dissolving pixels flashed through his mind and he got angry, smashing his fist through the glass.

He took a shaky breath and stood. Why had he come here? There was nothing but ghosts and memories he didn’t want to remember. His eyes fell on the blue tattered cloth again and his face suddenly felt wet. When had he started crying?

He fell to his knees, crawling through the dirt and the dust to it. A crumbling skeleton lay face down, the blue cloth still encasing it. Parad gently turned it over, cradling it in his arms. “I’m sorry, Emu. I’m so sorry. I didn’t understand. I’m sorry.” He rocked back and forth, his eyes unfocused from the tears.

He’d once heard a line from a musical that he hadn’t understood at the time.

‘There is nothing but a void when the game comes to an end.’

He did now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's dark, but I hope everyone enjoyed. I thought the idea of a Bugster victory should have been explored in the series, a kinda 'what if' time travel episode would have been interesting. Feel free to do your own works if you desire, permission is given to play in this sandbox.


End file.
